La proposición
by SeriesTherapy - Traducciones
Summary: Traducción de "The Proposal", de CalPal052699 (whatifellinlovewith). Inspirada por la película "La proposición". "Cuando Kate le pidió que viniera y fingiera ser su cita en su reunión familiar por la boda de su prima, él se quedó en shock, por decirlo finamente." Dividida en tres capítulos.
1. Chapter 1

**Historia original: "The proposal", de CalPal052699**

**Esta historia se sitúa en la temporada 2, y está dividida en tres capítulos, que iré colgando a lo largo de la semana.**

* * *

Cuando Kate le pidió que viniera y fingiera ser su cita en su reunión familiar por la boda de su prima, él se quedó en shock, por decirlo finamente.

Cuando ella le dio las gracias por aceptar, a pesar de haberle tomado el pelo, con un extraño medio-abrazo que hizo que la respiración se le atascara en el pecho, él no sabía qué esperar del fin de semana.

Pero fue cuando le recogió en su casa y le dijo que tenían que actuar como una pareja que va _en serio_, una que ha estado saliendo durante algún tiempo y veía un futuro juntos, cuando él no supo qué hacer.

Y ahora él está de pie en su habitación de la casa de su _abuela_ y apenas puede formar un pensamiento coherente, y aun así, ella sigue parloteando sin esfuerzo sobre cómo ella dormirá en el suelo, ya que él ya le ha hecho el favor de venir, y él está tan maravillado por el hecho de que de verdad puede jugar a las casitas con Kate Beckett que no puede ni pensar.

Ella le da la mano antes de salir de la habitación, y le recuerda que se supone que están enamorados y felices y pensando en pasar el resto de su vida juntos. Entonces le guía fuera del dormitorio como si de verdad estuviera contenta por este acuerdo, pero _no puede ser_. ¿O sí?

La explicación de Kate fue muy sencilla. Ahora que su prima Sofía se casaba, ella era la última de sus primos en estar soltera, y sabía de antemano que si aparecía en la boda sola, su familia la molestaría incesantemente con comentarios sobre cuándo iba a encontrar por fin el hombre perfecto.

Castle le preguntó que por qué no se lo había pedido a Ryan o Esposito, gente a la que ella admitía _no odiar_. Y su respuesta había sido bastante razonable. Con ella fuera de la comisaría, Montgomery necesitaba a los chicos, pero _él_ no estaría en la comisaría de todas maneras, con ella de vacaciones.

Y, por supuesto, él había aceptado, porque incluso cuando ella finge odiarle la mayor parte del tiempo, él no puede negarle nada.

En cuanto entran a la habitación, la erupción de aplausos que se produce a su alrededor inmediatamente le deja claro que ella tenía razón: su familia realmente está esperando que Kate encuentre al hombre ideal.

Y ahora todos creen que ese hombre ideal es _él_ y él no puede evitar desear que todo esto fuera real. Rápidamente, aparta ese pensamiento de su cabeza.

Saludan a todo el mundo rápidamente. Kate le presenta como su novio y ayudante en el trabajo. Él sacude la mano de cada hombre y recibe un abrazo de cada mujer de la familia de Kate, y durante todo el proceso, ella no le suelta la mano, aunque le han dado la excusa perfecta varias veces.

Es su abuela la que termina por descolocarla. La abuela Ruth no pierde el tiempo en preguntarle cuándo es la boda, y cuando eso convierte a Kate en una boba tartamuda, él se adelanta y le dice a la abuela que no quiere arruinarle la sorpresa a Kate_._

Y entonces se produce la dura pregunta; una vez más, por parte de la abuela Ruth.

– ¿Cuál es la historia? – pregunta. – Quiero decir, ¿cómo acabasteis juntos? James nos ha contado que trabajabais juntos, pero no que erais pareja. Oh, ese es mi Jimmy, siempre dejándose las cosas importantes.

Kate le golpea con el codo, susurrándole que conteste él, ya que él es el escritor.

Así que lo hace.

– Acabábamos de terminar un caso realmente duro – le cuenta a su familia, y, parcialmente como una excusa para abrazarla contra él mientras cuenta una fantasía que ha tenido múltiples veces, y parcialmente para ver cómo reacciona ella. Le suelta la mano y abraza a Kate contra su costado. Y casi parece de verdad cuando ella descansa la cabeza sobre su hombro. – Y yo todavía no me había acostumbrado, ¿sabéis? A lo dura que es la realidad.

La familia de Kate asiente al unísono.

– Así que Kate, para consolarme, me invitó a cenar una hamburguesa y un batido. – continúa, y al bajar la vista hacia Kate la encuentra mirándolo con atención. – Después de terminar de cenar – dice, más para ella que para su familia – no quería perderla de vista, así que le invité a una copa. Ella aceptó. Y luego, cuando estábamos fuera, la invité a bailar. También aceptó. Y cuando nos besamos, supe que no había vuelta atrás. Creo que ella también lo supo.

Los ojos de Kate están muy abiertos, y su familia aplaude alrededor de ellos, pero suena muy distante, porque todo en lo que él se puede concentrar es en sus labios entreabiertos. Y todo lo que puede hacer es preguntarse cómo se sentirá al besarla.

Y ese pensamiento se transforma en una realidad cuando él se inclina y presiona sus labios contra los de ella, de forma suave y dubitativa al principio, esperando no haber malinterpretado su expresión. Pero entonces los labios de Kate se mueven contra los suyos y él enmarca su cara con las manos, y ella se aferra a sus hombros con las puntas de los dedos. Su lengua traza el contorno de sus labios, su familia olvidada, y el gemido que se le escapa es muy suave, pero hace que él incline todavía más su cabeza, aceptando el roce de su lengua contra la suya.

Es un silbido lo que les hace separarse. Ella parpadea rápidamente, sorprendida, y la mente de él está nublada. Castle solo es vagamente consciente de los silbidos y gritos de los primos de Kate en la distancia. Pero realmente, él solo la mira a ella, y ella le devuelve la mirada, con los ojos verdes abiertos de par en par, y los dientes tirando de su labio mientras intenta controlar su temblorosa respiración.

– Lo siento – le susurra Castle, solo para que lo oiga ella.

– No lo sientas – responde ella, y sus labios, ligeramente hinchados por su beso y por la presión de sus dientes, se curvan en una pequeña sonrisa, que él devuelve.

No hay vuelta atrás.

* * *

**Una vez más, os animo a que consultéis el perfil de la autora original, tanto en FanFiction (CalPal052699), como en Tumblr (whatifellinlovewith).**

**Y como siempre, vuestros comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos y muy bien recibidos. A mí también podéis encontrarme en Tumblr (SeriesTherapy).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Historia original: "The Proposal", de CalPal052699**

* * *

No tienen la oportunidad de hablar después del beso. Ella acaba siendo arrastrada por unas cuantas de sus primas que insisten en que necesitan tener una charla de chicas, porque no saben que ese beso ha sido el primero. Un increíble primer beso. El perfecto primer beso.

Él es empujado por los maridos de sus primas, que lo llevan hacia el sofá y le invitan a una cerveza, que él acepta. Le preguntan mucho sobre Kate, sobre cómo él ha conseguido que ella deje de concentrarse exclusivamente en el trabajo, y sobre cómo es la primera vez que trae a un novio a conocer a la familia.

Así que él les cuenta la verdad, dejando fuera el hecho de que él y Kate no están juntos en realidad. Les cuenta la historia de cómo entró en la comisaría y empezó a ser la sombra de Kate. También les habla del flirteo, de las noches interminables en la central, de los secretos intercambiados entre ellos. Les dice cómo ella le pilló por sorpresa con su invitación, cómo le sorprendió ver lo feliz que le hizo a ella cuando aceptó. Les cuenta todo lo que puede sin revelar demasiado.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Kate está sentada en la cocina, en uno de los taburetes de la encimera. Incluso desde donde está, él puede ver el tinte rojo de sus mejillas, su sonrojo haciéndole preguntarse de qué están hablando ella y sus primas exactamente. Él observa cómo Kate baja la cabeza en un gesto de vergüenza, su largo pelo ocultando su rostro, y sonríe.

– Oye, Rick, ¿crees que puedes dejar de poner esa cara de tonto enamorado durante unos minutos? – esta pregunta es lo que le saca de su ensimismamiento, la ruidosa voz de Jonathan, el prometido de la prima Sofía.

Rick esboza una media sonrisa, manteniendo la voz baja cuando habla.

– ¿Tan obvio es?

Su pregunta causa una risa de incredulidad en Jon, y él se vuelve para mirar a Kate otra vez, ve cómo ella le sonríe tímidamente antes de girarse hacia las chicas de nuevo y él centra su atención en los chicos.

– Porque, Rick, hay una tradición en estas reuniones. Todos los hombres vamos a cortar leña para la hoguera, que es esta noche, por cierto. Y como eres el nuevo, tienes que ser el que más corte. ¿Estás preparado, chico de ciudad? – pregunta Jon con cara seria, pero con mirada divertida.

– Creo que me las apañaré – responde él, y de repente se encuentra rodeado de hombres, caminando fuera de la casa, siguiendo a los chicos a una pila de hachas apoyadas contra la pared. Dos de los chicos que han estado en la familia durante años las recogen.

Castle nunca pensó que cortar leña fuera fácil, pero tampoco esperaba que fuera tan duro. Es agotador. Él imaginaba que resultaría mucho más fácil si estuviera cabreado, pero está atrapado en un ensueño constante con la memoria de los labios de Kate sobre los suyos y la noción de que ella lo había querido así, había querido el beso, y no podía conseguir que saliera ni una pizca de rabia de su interior.

Al acabar, se encuentra sudoroso y apestoso, y soñando despierto con la hoguera de la noche. Hay muchísima madera, y por lo que han dicho los chicos, habrá un montón de bebida y multitud de historias y secretos familiares alrededor del fuego. Pero no es eso lo que le aturde, el hecho de que va a ser testigo de secretos e historias que podrían tener algo que ver con Beckett. No, todo lo que su mente puede imaginar es una imagen de ella, de Beckett, de _Kate_, sentada junto al fuego, feliz y despreocupada y sin el peso del asesinato y la justicia sobre sus hombros, sus ojos brillando, el resplandor del fuego lamiéndole la cara, reflejándose en sus ojos verdes, destellando en sus labios sonrosados. Es todo lo que puede ver. Ella. Beckett. _Kate_. Y la imagen es preciosa.

Castle vuelve distraídamente a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él, con la intención de darse una ducha rápida antes de unirse a su familia de nuevo. Camina hacia la ventana, se gira por un momento hacia la puerta del baño que está pegada a su dormitorio, que está cerrada, y luego vuelve a mirar al exterior, quitándose la camiseta, los pantalones y por último, la ropa interior. Arroja su ropa sucia sobre la cama.

Y entonces se gira hacia el baño, todavía perdido en la imagen de Kate, resplandeciente en la luz del fuego, sin concentrarse en nada excepto en eso. Perdido en ese sueño, sintiendo el efecto que tiene sobre él, la forma en la que le constriñe el corazón. Le hace querer estar con ella, no solo de forma física, sino también emocional. Le hace querer hacerle sonreír y reírse más a menudo. Le hace querer conocer todas las capas de la "cebolla de Beckett", como dijo ella en una ocasión. Le hace perderse en sus pensamientos.

Y sigue perdido hasta que de pronto siente algo contra él, mojado y flexible, algo que de repente se tensa, tan sorprendido como lo está él, y él apenas tiene tiempo de identificar ese cuerpo como el de Kate. Y ella está mojada y desnuda y el inesperado peso de su cuerpo contra el suyo le hace perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo de espaldas, con el cuerpo de ella cayendo sobre él, ambos completamente desnudos. Sus manos se posan en la espalda de ella, las rodillas de Kate caen una a cada lado de su cadera y no importa cuántas veces se ha imaginado _esto_, estar en contacto con una Beckett en cueros, así no es cómo lo había esperado.

Y ella se quita de encima, gritándole una y otra vez _"¿Por qué estás desnudo?" _ y él no deja de preguntar _"¿Por qué estás mojada?"_, y es la peor frase imaginable en ese contexto, pero realmente es la única pregunta lógica que su mente puede formular en ese mismo instante.

Ella se aparta a toda prisa, avanzando a trompicones hacia la cama, de donde arranca la colcha para cubrirse, mandando varios cojines volando por la habitación. Él se las apaña para levantarse, encuentra una manta apoyada en una silla y se la envuelve alrededor de la cintura. Entonces se gira para mirar a Beckett y se encuentra con su mirada, los ojos muy abiertos y en shock.

– Lo siento – se las apaña para decir. – Creía que seguías abajo con las chicas.

– Oh, – responde ella – no. Eh… no. No. No lo estoy. He venido para… para darme una ducha. Y me dejé la toalla fuera. Y… Mierda. Lo siento mucho, Castle. Esto es muy incómodo. Yo… Así no es como quería que pasara esto – continúa ella, y baja la cabeza, con las mejillas de un brillante color rojo.

– Eh… ya – contesta él, tontamente, porque está bastante seguro de que ella ha dado entender que tenía una preferencia acerca de la forma de verle desnudo por primera vez. O quizá ella quisiera decir otra cosa. No está seguro. Su cerebro sigue sin funcionar.

Así que se quedan allí de pie, en un silencio incómodo durante algún tiempo, los dos mirando al suelo, vigilando por el rabillo del ojo al otro; ninguno de los dos seguro de qué hacer o qué decir, hasta que él vuelve a tener la habilidad de hablar, de formular una frase de verdad.

– Bueno, deberíamos hablar, ¿no? Sobre el… - dice entonces, dejándole a Kate la elección de terminar la frase o no.

– Sobre el beso – acaba ella con voz suave, un suspiro.

– Sí – susurra él.

– Sí.

Y entonces, en el peor momento posible, alguien llama ruidosamente a la puerta, gritando a través de la madera:

– ¿Kate? ¡La abuela quiere que le ayudes a preparar los aperitivos!

Kate hace una mueca, mirando alternativamente hacia la puerta y hacia él, con un gesto de disculpa.

– Ya voy, Sof – le dice a su prima, y se gira hacia Castle. - ¿Hablamos luego?

Él sonríe y asiente.

– Luego – acepta.

El sonrojo de Kate es adorable, y sus tímidos ojos se encuentran con los de Castle.

– Debería, esto… vestirme. Y tú necesitas una ducha. Apestas.

Él se ríe suavemente; el equilibrio nuevamente restablecido.

– Y tú tienes un bonito tatuaje.


	3. Chapter 3

**Historia original: "The Proposal", de CalPal052699**

* * *

La hoguera es genial. Todos cuentan historias, unas pocas de cada primo, tía y tío. Hay una en concreto que se convierte en la favorita de Castle; trata de una rebelde Kate adolescente que intentó escaparse por la ventana para ir a una fiesta y acabó torciéndose el tobillo al aterrizar, solo para descubrir que se había quedado encerrada fuera de la casa. Mientras uno de los primos de Kate contaba la historia, las mejillas de ésta se tiñeron de rojo, iluminadas por el destello del fuego, y esa fue su parte favorita.

Ella pasa la velada sentada en una hamaca con las piernas cruzadas, inclinada hacia delante. Integrada y feliz. Bebiendo a sorbos de su vaso de vino. Riéndose y pasándoselo bien como él no la había visto hacerlo nunca. Es preciosa, con la luz de las llamas reflejada en sus ojos, el brillo de la hoguera a su alrededor. La luz de las estrellas es mitigada por el fuego, pero cuando Kate mira hacia arriba, sus ojos se abren maravillados ante la vista, una que no se puede contemplar en Nueva York.

Ya es de madrugada cuando deciden retirarse a descansar. La mayoría de los primos de Kate están borrachos, pero ella se ha limitado a beber un vaso de vino. Un par de los chicos se queda atrás para apagar el fuego mientras todos los demás caminan hacia la casa.

Kate se levanta y, con un gesto que a este le pilla por sorpresa, le tiende la mano a Castle. La cara de éste debe de mostrar lo pasmado que está, porque ella se ríe por lo bajo, en un sonido muy suave en comparación con las risotadas de sus primos, incitadas por el alcohol. Le vuelve a tender la mano. Él la acepta y le da un suave apretón en los dedos.

Una vez llegan a la habitación, ella desaparece por la puerta del baño, advirtiéndole antes de cerrarla que más le vale estar decente cuando ella vuelva al dormitorio. Él la observa hasta que la puerta se cierra, y entonces, tan deprisa como puede, cambia sus vaqueros por un par de pantalones de pijama de algodón y una vieja y gastada camiseta.

Ella sale del baño llevando un par de pantalones cortos, _realmente _cortos y una camiseta de tirantes. Él siente la urgencia de pasear su mirada por sus piernas desnudas, y de repente le golpean los recuerdos de las viejas normas de su internado, que prohibían a las chicas vestir camisetas de tirantes porque enseñan demasiada piel.

Kate le sonríe, todavía de pie junto a la puerta. Él no puede evitar devolverle la sonrisa, incluso cuando eso le fuerza a tragar el nudo que se le ha formado en la garganta.

– Puedo dormir en el suelo – sugiere él tímidamente.

– No digas tonterías – replica ella, y de pronto, está caminando hacia la cama, retirando las sábanas y dejándose caer contra el colchón. Da golpecitos al hueco que hay a su lado. – Podemos compartir la cama. El suelo te destrozaría la espalda – le dice, sonriendo mientras se acomoda contra las almohadas. – Además, eh… tenemos que hablar.

Él asiente, y se acerca a su lado de la cama, tumbándose rápidamente. No aparta la vista del techo cuando habla.

– Por un momento pensé que íbamos a fingir que no había pasado nada.

– ¿Es lo que quieres hacer? – le pregunta ella, y él se gira para encontrarla mirándole fijamente.

– No. ¿Y tú?

– No – sonríe ella. Y luego torna su mirada hacia el techo, así que él hace lo mismo. – Ahora, voy a contarte cosas sobre mí que no les cuento ni a mis amigos, ¿vale?

Él se ríe por lo bajo.

– No te rías. Lo vi en una película – le dice ella, golpeándole el brazo de forma amistosa, antes de ponerse seria otra vez, silenciosa. Ahora es _real_, van a hablar sobre las cosas. No hay vuelta atrás. – Tengo un tatuaje. Está en mi cadera. Es el símbolo chino de la justicia. Me lo hice en cuanto me gradué en la academia.

Castle sonríe.

– Me hice un piercing en el ombligo cuando era adolescente, pero se infectó, así que me lo tuve que quitar – continúa ella, riéndose suavemente. – Y soy alérgica a la miel. Hace que me pique la boca. Y las picaduras de abeja me producen urticaria.

Él estira el brazo hacia ella y encuentra su mano. Ella no se aparta.

– Iba a gimnasia rítmica cuando era pequeña. Y a baile, durante un par de años. Lo odiaba – continúa, bajando la voz hasta lo que apenas puede ser considerado un susurro. – Las matemáticas eran mi asignatura favorita en la escuela – suspira. – Y… Sorenson fue mi único novio en serio desde antes de que mi madre muriera.

Kate se gira hacia él, sonriendo dulcemente, con el rostro apenas visible en la suavemente iluminada habitación.

– Te toca – susurra.

– De acuerdo – acepta. – Bueno, no tengo tatuajes. Me perforé la oreja una vez estando borracho, pero el agujero se me cerró al día siguiente. Fue una estupidez. Meredith casi me mata.

Ella se ríe ante eso, estrujándole la mano como si fuera algo que hicieran continuamente.

– Tengo una leve alergia a las almendras. Hace que me pique la boca, como te pasa a ti con la miel – continúa. – Odiaba la clase de gimnasia. Mi madre me apuntó a clases de interpretación cuando era joven, pero después me borró porque creía que ella me enseñaría mejor.

Él le sonríe de nuevo, y le da un apretón a sus dedos cuando ella le devuelve el gesto.

– Meredith me engañó con uno de sus directores, se mudó al otro lado del país y me envió por correo los papeles del divorcio – explica. – Mi matrimonio con Gina fue más una maniobra publicitaria que otra cosa. Igual que el personaje del playboy millonario. Gina fue la primera mujer que llevé a casa para que conociera a Alexis. No confío en nadie en lo que a mi hija se refiere.

– Me pediste que cuidara de ella si a ti te pasaba algo – susurra ella en respuesta, y él sonríe, asintiendo lentamente. - ¿Confías en mí?

– Sí, Kate, claro que sí – responde él.

– Me alegro.

Se quedan callados durante un momento, mirándose a los ojos, y él no puede evitar sonreír porque _esto_ es algo que nunca ha tenido. Ha estado casado dos veces, y nunca ha tenido este tipo de intimidad en una relación.

Y eso que Kate y él no tienen todavía una relación.

– ¿Kate? – susurra él, rompiendo el silencio. Ella se gira hacia él, animándolo a continuar. - ¿Qué significa todo esto?

Ella sonríe y se acerca a él, sus rodillas rozando sus muslos levemente. Le suelta la mano, y la suya aterriza sobre su brazo. La mano de Castle, ahora libre, viaja por su costado.

– Significa que mañana, cuando bajemos de la habitación comportándonos de manera romántica, íntima, y todo ese rollo, no será una actuación.

Cuando se encuentran sus labios, él se pierde en su beso una vez más.


End file.
